Friendship
by booklover1997xx
Summary: Six strangers arrive to detention, six best friends leave. Follow them as they newfound friendship grows into something special. Laughter, Tears, Romance and Hate chase them in their journey battling family, school work, the status quo, but most importantly their deepest, darkest secrets. Will their new friendships handle what could be about to destroy them?


**So I've decided to begin yet another story, this one's nice(er)! :) But don't worry I will try to finish all my Glee stories, and will update them regularly (I hope).**

**The main focus in this story is the friendship between Mike, Tina, Blaine, Santana, Kurt and Sam, but will include a majority of the other Glee characters from all seasons.**

**Romantically the endgames are Tike, Klaine, Brittana and ****Fabrevans, however I am still deciding what couplings to pair my main 6 with during the journey to get there. Sexuality wise; **

**Tina= both boys and girls,**

**Santana= both boys and girls,**

**Mike= girls,**

**Blaine= boys and girls (would like to see him try to experiment with his sexuality because of his past),**

**Sam= girls,**

**Kurt= just boys.**

* * *

Six strangers arrive to detention, six best friends leave. Follow Blaine Anderson, Mike Chang, Tina Cohen-Chang, Sam Evans, Kurt Hummel and Santana Lopez as they newfound friendship grows into something special. Laughter, Tears, Romance and Hate chase them in their journey battling family, school work, the status quo, but most importantly their deepest, darkest secrets. Will their new friendships handle what could be about to destroy them?

**Tina Cohen-Chang**

Tina's the shy, quiet, gothic Freshman with a devastating home life. Having to struggle with an abusive father and neglecting mother, there's no wonder she keeps her distance from everyone. Her life seems to have turned around when she finds the love of life. But what will happen when everyone finds out about her overwhelming background?

**Santana Lopez**

Santana is the bitchy head cheerleader, who has been in love with her next door neighbour, and fellow cheerleader, Brittany Pierce, since the girls family moved to Lima in 7th grade. the feisty Sophomore runs the school due to the mixture of hotness and fear. What happens though when the student body finds out she 'plays for the other team'?

**Mike Chang**

Mike's not your everyday Sophomore football player, he concentrates in class, gets the good grades and doesn't bully the 'Losers'. But what really sets him apart from the rest of the team, his secret dream... Dancing. But how will he explain to his overbearing parents, high achieving brother and the rest of the school that he doesn't want to be a doctor or a lawyer, but an artist.

**Kurt Hummel**

Kurt's biggest secret, not really hidden. He's gay. Having been forced out of the closet in 6th grade, Kurt, now a Sophomore, didn't have much of a choice when he wanted to reveal all, but he's entirely thankful that the school didn't figure out who his crush was on. Because if they found out he liked the school's very straight quarterback Finn Hudson, he wouldn't be able to show his face at the school ever again. But what will happen when a new boy walks into his life, and shakes it all upside down?

**Sam Evans**

Sam's the school's comic book nerdy freshman. When walking down the halls he's known for his comical humour and hilarious impressions. But this really is all a facade to hide his family serious money issues. After losing their home a few months ago, they were forced to live in a motel. And in order to earn some extra money for his family, Sam secretly became a stripper. In the end, who will find out about Sam's shaming night job, and will they tell?

**Blaine Anderson**

Blaine is the new Freshman at the school, when he transfers, after being chased out of his old town after being assaulted, and left for dead, by homophobic bullies, he is hoping for the rest of his high school life to be relatively quiet in Lima. Boy could he be more wrong. After finding new romances, problems, and even some experimentation with his sexuality, his past finally catches up to him. What will happen in the end?

Join these six teens as they go from strangers, to best friends filled with secrets, to everything being out in the open. Will it destroy them or just bring them closer together? Who's gonna get hurt along the way? And who's about to fall in love.


End file.
